City Calm Down
by hazel29303
Summary: Inspired by the song City Calm Down by Architecture in Helsinki. Although it tangents off rather a lot This is my first fic! Please be gentle : Feedback is welcome, but don't be too mean.


"This is definitely one of your better schemes", Tony whispered to Loki, as he landed on the ground next to him. They had climbed the 8 foot fence surrounding Tony's neighbours house, with the plan to steal some booze from their pretentious new outdoor bar, and get hammered.

"Fuck, this place is huge. And I thought you were sickeningly rich", Loki whispered back, brushing leaves from his clothes from climbing the ivy-lined fence and staring around the grounds of the night darkened garden they had just landed in. Acres of neatly clipped grass, decorative trees and flower beds, the garden was the picture of 'sickeningly rich'.

"Yeah, we're nothing on these people. And nowhere near as douche-y either. Otherwise we'd be stealing alcohol from the swanky outdoor bar that would have doubtlessly been installed in my backyard", Tony laughed.

"This is more fun anyway," Loki said. "Where's the bar?"

"I don't know. Probably near the pool. They throw a lot of pool parties."

They set off into the grounds, letting there eyes adjust to the dark, steering away from any lights; admiring the trees, and snickering at some of the lamer flower arrangements. The pool was luckily set some way away from the house, and so they eventually made their way there, after getting lost a few times.

It was a beautiful pool, all rocks and clear water. They had installed lights underneath the surface of the water, and they light up the night just enough that the two teenagers didn't have to struggle to see.

"I wish I had money like this", Loki said wistfully. "The things I could do..."

"Stop whining. You're fine. Like anyone actually NEEDS this shit", Tony replied, not recognising the irony in his words.

"Easy for you to say! You're rich as well!" Loki said, laughing and punching Tony.

"Shut up. Hey, there's the bar! What are we drinking?" Tony said excitedly, running over to the, admittedly impressive, bar, set a short way off from the pool. "They've got like... eveything, ha! Gin it is!"

"That sounds pretty good to me", Loki said, joining him at the bar and peering at the vast range of alcohol.

They each grabbed a bottle (because, hey, they weren't paying for it, and why take in moderation from people who had everything?) and opened them.

"To stealing from the rich!" Loki almost yelled.

"...And giving to the also rich! And be quiet", Tony finished, and clinked his bottle with Loki's.

And then they drank. And drank. And wandered through the (as they drank more and more) increasingly beautiful gardens.

They found a bench a some point, and decided to have a cigarette. Loki lit his, and gave the lighter to Tony, but the lighter decided not too work, as lighters sometimes do.

"Oh come here", Loki said, rolling his eyes at Tony. He grabbed Tony's chin and directed the unlit tip of the cigarette to his own lit one. As Tony breathed in to ingite his own, in the brief glare of light he saw Loki's mishceiveous and currently sparkingly green eyes staring down at him.

After they had consumed about half a bottle each, Loki decided it would be a good idea to climb one of the larger trees. He was nimble and flexible(something that did not escape Tony's notice) and reached a thick branch about half way up the tree easily.

"Tony! Join me in this glorious tree!" he yelled down at Tony, his voice thick with alcohol and happiness.

"Okay... I'll try", Tony replied, capping his bottle and throwing it to the side as he approached the thick trunk of the tree.

He grabbed onto the first branch and swung himself up, wobbling a bit as he got his balance, and as Loki laughed at him from somewhere in the dark night above him, goading him to go higher. He (eventually) reached the branch just below Loki's, who reached out his hand to help him climb up onto the branch above. As Tony reached up with both hands, he over-balanced and fell out of the tree, landing on his shoulder.

"Oh Tony! Are you alright?" Loki yelled, (with equal parts concern and amusement in his voice) down at him.

"My shoulder hurts like a motherfucker", Tony said. "Also, I want to be drunker."

Loki laughed, and climbed quickly down the tree and dropped beside Tony lying on the ground.

"There is only one place to remedy both", he said. "To the bar!" And he dragged Tony up, noticing how firm his chest was as he laid his hands on it whilst pulling the lazy shit up, and they made their way back through the garden to the bar.

When they got there, Loki opened the mini freezer and took some ice out to put into Tony's shoulder. Tony, however, had been exaggerating how bad the hurt in his shoulder was(like the drunk drama queen he was) and had fished out another bottle from the bar, the other lying forgotten at the tree where he had fell. Tony took a deep swig from the bottle and proceded to run off towards the pool. Where he jumped straight in(of course with the bottle). Loki, who dropped the ice, ran after him, saying "Are you crazy? They'll hear us!"

"Of course, of course, you're right. Quick, help me out", said Tony, reaching out his hand to Loki, with a smirk on his face that Loki noticed too late, and pulled him straight into the pool with a loud splash.

"Oh my god, I hate you", Loki gasped at Tony. The water was actually very pleasant after the intial shock from being pulled in, and he dunked his head under to fully wet his hair.

"Nah... You love me", Tony said, swimming over to Loki and pressing his head under water again(telling himself it was because he was trying to annoy Loki, not because of how his hair looked when it was wet).

Tony and Loki carried on for a while, splashing and dunking and floating far too close in front of each other, until they noticed lights go on in the main house.

"Oh shit! I told you you were too loud!" Loki whispered to Tony as they scrambled out of the pool.

"Me! You were just as loud!" Tony whispered back as they ran, and they both once again starting hooting with laughter.

They raced through the gardens, going from thick tree trunk to thick tree trunk, as they watched the flash lights and listened to the voices follow them through the garden. The owners of the house eventually chased them in the circle, and Tony and Loki found themselves back at the pool and bar again. Loki noticed a small shed near the pool, and shoved Tony towards it(who first picked up the bottle of gin that he had dropped earlier that was floating near the edge of the pool) and they squashed themselves inside it.

"Loki-", Tony began.

"Shut up! Don't make a sound", Loki replied.

They were breathing heavily from the running, and in the tiny shed, the breathing and the body heat was heating up the space real fast. Tony had entered the shed first and Loki had swung around as he closed the door, and so his back was flush against Tony's chest... and other parts. And Loki could swear he could feel something hard pressing against his ass. He smirked.

"_Exciting_, isn't it?" he whispered to Tony.

Tony, who was not stupid, and realised exactly what Loki was getting at, grabbed at the front of Loki's pants, which were equally as tight.

"Sure is", he said, and Loki's breathe hitched.

Taking this as a good sign, Tony moved his hands to Loki's hips and spun him around, so that he was facing him, their noses almost touching. They remained like this for a few moments, both too proud to make the first move, before Tony's want overpowered him, and he pressed his lips to Loki's.

Loki responded immediately, opening his mouth and moaning along with Tony.

They kissed, all teeth and tongue, aggression and need for dominance and submission, but neither would submit and that was what made it so perfect.

They ground their cocks together, both hard from the gin and the exicitment of being chased and being with each other and moaned into each others mouths.

This time Loki made the first move and reached for Tony's zipper, and slowly, teasingly(because Loki wouldn't have it any other way) pulled it down, and pulled out Tony's cock.

At first, as Loki began to stroke his cock, Tony was paralysed by just how aroused he was. But when Loki bit his lip(a sign that Tony took to mean Loki wanted his dick rubbed too) he pulled Loki's cock free of his pants and pumped it in time with Loki's pumps.

They stayed like this for a while, kissing aggressively and pulling on each others cocks, not worrying about hurting one another(because secretly, they both knew both of them liked the hurt a little) and Tony came first, spurting semen onto Loki's hand and shirt. Loki hissed (slightly angry that Tony had messed his shirt, but more pleased he had come first) and shoved Tony to his knees. Tony was too drunk from alcohol and his orgasm to protest and as Loki started jerking himself off right in front of Tony's face, he removed Loki's hand and covered Loki's cock with his mouth. Loki moaned, a brutal, wanton sound, and his body jerked, and Tony took it as Loki thrusted into his mouth until he came, hard, down Tony's throat.

After a few moments with Loki breathing heavily and Tony still licking Loki's cock, Loki took Tony's hand and pulled him up to his feet. Another hard kiss, lots of tongue, but less teeth, and Loki tasted himself, secondhand from Tony's mouth, and hummed with pleasure.

"They'll have stopped looking by now", Loki said, when he broke away, murmuring into Tony's neck.

"Yes. My place?", Tony said.


End file.
